Gravitation: REVIVAL!
by DstrWrld
Summary: With Shuichi and Yuki getting more 'involved' ASK is rising from the sidelines. Will Yuki stay with Shuichi? Will ASK takeover NG and destroy Touma Seguchi? What will happen between Hiro and Ayaka? All this and more will be answered in REVIVAL!
1. Morning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!!

* * *

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" the voice of the four foot six boy echoed in Eiri Yuki's head.

Opening his eyes he saw a boy sitting on his bed. The boy was short with pink hair – already dressed for the day, looking down into Yuki's eyes. Yuki sat up on the bed looking at the boy…

"What is it Shuichi?" he asked the boy.

"I'm supposed to meet Hiro at the studio," Shuichi told the half-asleep Yuki. "K will probably shoot me if I'm not on time today. He has before and it really hurt."

Shuichi went to the door and put on his shoes. He looked back towards the bedroom – at Yuki sitting in the bed. He then walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm here!" Shuichi yelled entering the studio.

K and Hiro were waiting inside but Fujisaki was not in yet. Shuichi looked around the studio – at everyone inside.

"How are things going with Mr. Yuki?" Hiro asked putting his arm around Shuichi. "Have things between you got better since you and Ryuichi wrote that song for him?"

"I should ask you about Ayaka…" Shuichi responded with a smirk. "You two seem to be hitting it off after she and Yuki ended it."

Hiro blushed looking away from Shuichi. "It's nothing much…"

The sound of the keyboard echoed in the room. Shuichi and Hiro looked up into the recording booth. Somehow, Fujisaki managed to sneak his way past K. "Come on, let's start!"

Hiro went into the sound booth and picked up his guitar, Shuichi also entered standing next to the microphone. They started playing 'The Rage Beat' – they were working on a remix.

_With a frightened look in my eyes_

_I take my impatience_

_And toss it to the capricious winds_

_On the cracked pavement_

_The signal that melted away_

_Only leaves a scar behind_

The song finished recording and they looked at the people in the recording studio. They looked back in awe as the band finished the remix. Bad Luck was almost to the top of NG – they just had to surpass Nittle Grasper, which had Ryuichi Sakuma – Shuichi's idol – and Touma Seguchi – the head of NG – they also had Noriko Ukai who played in Bad Luck for a short time until they got Suguru Fujisaki.

Since Nittle Grasper's revival they have been number one at NG. They even took out ASK after Taki raped Shuichi. But ASK has become more humane and are planning a revival to take out Bad Luck and become number one at NG – taking out Nittle Grasper and Touma Seguchi.


	2. Excitment

Here we go again – another disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… I do not own NG – so don't ask me if I can give you Bad Luck or Nittle Grasper songs, because I can't…

* * *

Touma Seguchi sat in his office looking down at the dot-people of Tokyo – that's how high up his office was. Also sitting in the room was Ryuichi Sakuma and Noriko Ukai. Seguchi turned and looked at his two band-mates. 

"Nittle Grasper is still at the top of the charts here at NG," Seguchi stated. "Bad Luck is coming up from behind – soon to be at the same level as us…"

"But still," Ryuichi said. "I want to sing with Shuichi some more."

"Settle down Ryuichi," Noriko said. "You'll get more chances to sing with Shuichi, besides, they are our rivals now; we'll be on stage with them, a lot."

* * *

The room was dim. Taki and another man sat face to face with a desk separating them. The other two members from ASK were not in this 'secret meeting'… 

"I want to bring ASK back," Taki stated. "If you do so, we will top the charts and get you even more money then you can count." Taki smiled a crooked smile. _And if we come back, I will take Shuichi Shindo out…_

The man smiled back at Taki, "And if we bring ASK back; what's in it for our company? We have all the money we could possibly want."

"All the money you could possibly want?" Taki laughed. "You'll never have 'all the money you could possibly want'..." Taki placed his hands on the desk, leaning in towards the man, eye to eye. "We can sell more records then any of your top bands combined."

* * *

Bad Luck sat in the conference room; at one end of the table. K and Mr. Sakano stood at the other end. 

"We have a new show scheduled," K stated.

"A new show?" Shuichi asked. "We're going to be on TV again?"

"Yes," K responded. "And this time it's a music show…"

"Yes! We're going to be on TV!" Shuichi got overly excited again. "I have to tell Yuki!"

Shuichi darted out of the room smashing a hole right through the wall. Mr. Sakano was terrified by Shuichi's excitement that he started crying.

"Who's going to pay for the wall?" Mr. Sakano muttered.

"Hey Shuichi! Come back here!" Hiro yelled running after Shuichi.

Shuichi was in 'la la land' not hearing a word that Hiro yelled to him, he just continued running back to Yuki's place. He got to Yuki's apartment, Hiro still running after him. He didn't feel like waiting for the elevator, so instead he darted up the stairs getting to Yuki's door. He was too excited and for just one moment, he forgot how to use the doorknob and busted down the door.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled into the apartment.

Yuki sat on the couch startled by the crash of the door onto the ground. "You damn brat," he said. "Who's going to fix my door?"

"Shuichi!" Hiro yelled from behind trying to catch his breath. "You can't just run off like that. Next time, wait till we're done before you dart off."

"I'm sorry Yuki, Hiro…" Shuichi started. "It's just that we're going to be on TV – I guess my excitement bested me…"

"That's not it, Shuichi," Hiro said. "We are all excited."

"Who's going to fix my door?" Yuki asked again. "Damn brat…"

"Hello," a familiar head popped into the room.

"Tatsuha!" Shuichi yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. He could care less about that question – probably his father wanted him to come home again and marry Ayaka.

"Just stopping by to say hi to Shuichi," Tatsuha said. "I heard you were going to be on TV…"

"Word travels around fast," Hiro said in a quiet mellow voice, looking at Tatsuha.


	3. Television

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!!

* * *

A few days later – the day of Bad Luck's television appearance. Shuichi waited impatiently to go out in front of the camera. Hiro and Fujisaki sat patiently at the table in the center of the room watching Shuichi pace.

"Settle down, Shuichi," Hiro said.

"I can't settle down," Shuichi commented. "It's so exciting. How can you be so calm Hiro?"

Hiro just looked at Shuichi, and then looked out the window. He thought of Ayaka – hoping she would watch. She was the reason he could be so calm. Shuichi leaned against the table, looking at Hiro. He looked into Hiro's eyes and knew that Hiro was no longer with them...

"5 minutes," a man called into the room.

Shuichi got excited again. "Yuki…"

"Shuichi, don't do anything that will bring unwanted attention," Mr. Sakano said.

"Who do you think I am Mr. Sakano?" Shuichi responded. "I am Shuichi Shindo. I know how to act."

* * *

"Come check this out!" a blonde man said sitting in a dark room watching the television.

Taki was with him, he gazed down at the TV. "What is it, Maa-kun?"

"Bad Luck is going to be on…" Maa responded.

"Shuichi, I'm coming for you," Taki muttered, Maa looked up at him.

* * *

Ryuichi and Touma stood off to the side, watching Bad Luck get on the stage. Shuichi looked over at Ryuichi. Ryuichi gave Shuichi thumbs up – Shuichi shot one back. K and Mr. Sakano looked upon Bad Luck as well.

"I just know Shuichi will blow this," Mr. Sakano was sweating and shaking.

K patted Mr. Sakano's back with hard slaps, "It will be ok. Remember what happened on Quiz de Pop?"

That made Mr. Sakano feel worse about Shuichi's behavior. "He almost screwed that up…" Mr. Sakano was shaking even more then he was before.

The cameraman put up his fingers. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… The camera started to roll.


	4. Lights, Camera, Failure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!!

* * *

The cameras were rolling on Shuichi. "Hi everybody! You probably know us! We're Bad Luck!"

Hiro had grabbed his guitar and Fujisaki got behind his keyboard. They stood behind Shuichi, waiting for him to start singing.

"Here! I wrote a new song!" Shuichi yelled a giddy, girly yell.

"What are we supposed to do?" Fujisaki muttered to Hiro. "He never told us of a new song…"

"We'll just have to play along," Hiro muttered back. "When Shuichi gets something in his head, it can rarely be replaced."

Shuichi started singing. "This is a song for Yuki!"

Mr. Sakano fell to the ground. K kicked him a little but he didn't move. "Get up, this will be fun. This is the first time they'll be playing this song. People will love it."

"Oh brother," Fujisaki said.

_Yuki come home tonight_

_Can't you hear my plight?_

_The stars they shine so bright_

_Yuki – you're my white knight_

"We're going to have to start playing," Hiro muttered to Fujisaki. "Just play whatever comes to your mind about what he's saying."

The two started playing the song half-assed, not knowing where it was going. Shuichi seemed to be getting into the lyrics; Hiro could see tears forming in his eyes.

"We're doomed." Mr. Sakano said still laying on the ground. "Now not only did I fail as their manager, but now I am going to fail as their producer."

"Don't worry Mr. Sakano." K said. "It's going just fine. Shuichi can't screw this up – he has feeling behind his lyrics."

_YUKI YUKI YUKI!!!!!!_

Shuichi started screaming the song. That made K feel bad – like Mr. Sakano.

"You're right," K said sitting on the ground next to Mr. Sakano. "We're screwed. I can see it now. Record sales plummeting – and then us being out of a job. Ryuichi wasn't this much trouble."

The song ended – there was complete silence. Shuichi waited for something, an applause or appraisal – but there was nothing. He looked at the 'dead' crowd but they just sat staring at him. Just the Ryuichi got up on stage.

"You did good Shuichi," Ryuichi told the singer. "Especially since you have never practiced that song before. Let's sing this next one together."

A happy expression shot onto Shuichi's face – hearing those words coming from his idol Ryuichi Sakuma made him feel all the more better. He was glad he was going to sing with Ryuichi once more – as was Ryuichi with him


	5. On That Lonely Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!!

* * *

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled – running in darkness. His feet were moving but he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere.

He saw Hiro standing in front of him. He also saw Ryuichi and Fujisaki.

"Come on Shuichi," Hiro said. "You're pulling this band down."

"Yeah," Fujisaki said. "If we want to get anywhere in this business… we have to let you go."

"Shuichi," Ryuichi put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "I can't be seen with you anymore."

_Is this the end? Why are my friends doing this to me?_

Just then Shuichi saw Yuki. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Yuki looked at Shuichi and then started to walk away.

"You damn brat," he started. "You are worthless."

Shuichi felt his world shatter. He fell to the ground reaching out towards Yuki, but it felt like Yuki was getting further away.

Taki then appeared and pushed Shuichi backwards. "Grab him."

Maa and Ken grabbed Shuichi from behind. Yuki looked at them and walked away.

"YUKI!!!" Shuichi yelled – but he didn't respond.

"Seems like Yuki has no more use for you," Taki said grabbing Shuichi's face.

"This is my revenge," Taki stabbed Shuichi with a knife in the stomach.

Shuichi felt like he was nothing – the blood gushed out. He felt his pulse slowing as he died. Maa and Ken let go – Shuichi fell onto the floor. His eyes felt heavy, he closed them as the blood soaked the ground.

* * *

"YUKI!!!!" Shuichi sat up quickly.

He was back in his room. He looked around the darkness; everything seemed to be in place – everything but Yuki. Yuki seemed to have disappeared. Shuichi looked frantically around the room – but didn't see any signs of Yuki. He got out of the bed and walked out the door. There was a light on in the other room.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi said.

Shuichi peeked through the crack in the door. Yuki was in there – sleeping on his keyboard. Shuichi walked in, over to Yuki. He then looked at the computer monitor. Yuki had fallen asleep on the letter 'Z'.

Shuichi carefully picked up Yuki's arm as to not wake him up. Then he moved the keyboard and slowly put Yuki's arm back onto the desk. Shuichi felt like he matted – after that 'nightmare' he thought that Yuki might have left for real. But seeing Yuki here made Shuichi feel like he was important to the cold Eiri Yuki.

"Yuki, I was worried," Shuichi said under his breath. "What would I do if you were no longer here? I can't live without you."

"Damn brat," Yuki said, still asleep.

Shuichi smiled at the sleeping Yuki. "I love you Yuki," he said and then left the room.


	6. Taki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!!

* * *

Shuichi slowly climbed out of bed. The day began real slowly. Yuki was not in the room.

"That's right," Shuichi said looking down at the empty spot next to him.

He walked into the room with the computer, but Yuki wasn't there either. Shuichi looked through the rest of the house but found no traces of Yuki.

"Yuki!!!!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lunges as the front door opened.

"You damn brat," Yuki said standing in the doorway.

"Yuki, I thought you left," Shuichi said looking away.

"Why would I do that?" Yuki stated. "I live here."

"You did it before," Shuichi muttered.

Shuichi noticed that the TV was on as he looked away from Yuki, ashamed that he had those thoughts. On the TV was an Interview show.

"And next up is Taki," said the lady on the TV. "You might know him as the ex-vocalist of ASK."

"What do you mean ex…?" Taki said walking onto camera. "For your information we are bringing ASK back."

Shuichi turned white as a ghost. He fell onto his knees – eyes still glued to the TV. "ASK is coming back…?" his voice trembled.

"This time we're not working with NG," Taki exclaimed to the camera. "We have a new studio – but we're not about to disclose any information to the public yet – just the fact of our revival should be enough to make your blood boil."

"Bringing ASK back," the lady said. "The band that was on top of NG's charts until Bad Luck."

"Back Luck!" Taki screamed. "Fuck Bad Luck!" The TV wasn't quick enough to censor since it was live. "We were once ahead of them – until Shuichi started that thing with Eiri Yuki. What kind of twisted world is this to have two men sleeping with each other? That is unnatural and unethical. And when we come back, we are going to blow Bad Luck out of the water…" Taki faced the camera. "And if you are watching this Shuichi, we are coming for you."

The TV cut out to a commercial.

Shuichi looked at Yuki, then back to the TV. "I have to tell Hiro."

Shuichi got up and ran out the door, past Yuki who was still standing there. Yuki was now lying on the floor – trampled by his lover.

"ASKiscomingback, ASKiscomingback," Shuichi yelled while running down the freeway past all the cars going about 55.

* * *

"Why would you say that on live television," Maa asked. "Is that the only reason you wanted to get back together?"

"Of course not," Taki said with a smirk. "I just wanted to scare Shindo…"


	7. Devil's Car Ride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation nor any of the characters… But please – leave COMMENTS!!!! And after a LOOOOOOOOONG wait, the new chapter is finally here. F you writer's block! Exactly 4 months later there's an update… April 1 – August 1… But I finally beat the writer's block, and hopefully I can also update my other stories as well…

* * *

Shuichi busted down Hiro's door. "HIRO!"

The house seemed empty, no one was in it. There was a faint smell of curry, as if some one just ate. _Hiro must have just left_… Shuichi ran out of the house and was about to start running down the street until someone called out to him.

"Shuichi…!" Hiro was walking towards Shuichi who was at a dead stop for a moment.

"HIROHIRO!"

"Calm down Shuichi."

"Ican'tcalmdown! It'simportant!"

"What is it?"

"ASKiscomingback! They'lltryandrapemeagain!"

"You're slurring your words. If you want me to help, speak clearly and calmly, otherwise I'll just go inside and watch the television ignoring anything you might say."

Shuichi took a deep breath. "Hiro… Ask is coming back and… well…"

"That's nothing to worry about. They won't dare mess with you; you have Yuki and myself watching your back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now… Today's your day off. Why don't you spend today with Yuki?"

"I'm calm… yes… I'll spend today with Yuki…"

Shuichi started walking down the street – when he got far away from Hiro's house a car pulled up next to him, its windows were tinted black so he couldn't see in. Just then the window rolled down and a pair of eyes were staring straight at him.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi," it was Taki. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to walk all alone? Did she tell you anything about candy?" Taki laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Shuichi asked his rival and stalker.

"Just to chat," Taki responded. "Get in." The door of the car flew opened.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going to see Yuki."

"You can either get in, or I can drag you in. It's your choice."

"Why do you want me to get in?"

"I told you, I just want to chat."

"Then why not right here?"

"Too many people around."

"There's no one here!"

"How do you know? Now just get in."

Shuichi got into the car, he knew that Taki would grab him if he turned around and that Taki would also overpower him. Taki closed the door and the car started driving.

"What do you want from me?" Shuichi asked again. "If you are trying to get to Yuki, you can't… You've already tried and lost."

"No, I'm here to tell you to quit Bad Luck."

"Again? You've pulled this stunt before."

"Just do it, or you'll end up regretting it. And this time, I'll kill you instead of taking photos. You hear me?"

"I can't quit. Hiro and Fujisaki are counting on me."

"They can get a replacement." _And that way ASK will be number one with Shuichi out of the picture_... "Pull over here, we'll let Shindo out…"

The car pulled over and Shuichi got out of the car. Taki looked at the window. "Think about it… And remember… I'm not lying about what I just told you, and if you tell Yuki, I'll kill you no matter what you decide." The car pulled away as Taki rolled up the window.

_That bastard!_


End file.
